little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noir Rod (LWA Ragnarok)
Noir Rod is Magitronic husk of Nidhoggr created by Croix based on data collected from the Shiny Rod and Nidhoggr's clone designed both to break the seal of Grand Triskellion and control the newly revivex Nidhoggr. It's designation is "XIII-Death". Description & Characteristics The Noir Rod is a huge biomechanical version of the Shiny Rod as it composed of magitronic components, processed bones of original Nidhoggr, a large amount of Angolmois, and hundreds of Noir Fuel Spirit Devices that feed it with magical power. In its initial form, it is about six meters high, its appearance is almost identical to the Shiny Rod except that it is black instead of white and its seven crystals are red instead of blue. Noir Rod is secretly created after collecting data from Shiny Rod and developing clone of Nidhoggr. However, the project eventually come into fruitition after 13 failed attempts. While Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Like the Shiny Rod and the Noir Fuel Spirit Devices, the Noir Rod can transform into different things such as an aircraft, a spider-type excavator, a huge dragon, and a missile (after receiving much damage that it need to fuse with an intercontinental ballistic missile). Once Nidhoggr taking control of it however, Noir Rod will briefly taking the dragon form that would painfully bleeds angolmois as its cosmic serpent form tore it from the inside. Inferno Rods Inferno Rods, also known as Noir Rod Prototypes, are huge mechanical abominations that are result of Croix and Naglfar's unsuccessful early attempts to create a functional Noir Rod. Their designations, alongside Noir Rod's, are named after Major Arcanas of tarot card. Like their successor Noir Rod, Inferno Rods are created as huge biomechanical versions of the Shiny Rod as it composed of magitronic components, processed bones of original Nidhoggr, a large amount of Angolmois, and hundreds of Noir Fuel Spirit Devices that feed it with magical power. Inferno Rods are originally designed with same size, appearance, and ability to transform into different things with Noir Rod, but can only shift between their monster form and Rod form. In spite of this, its powers still comparable to Noir Rod's and Pomokai Holoholonas as befitting to their size, they displayed great deal of power, strength, and defense (with VIII being least durable out of all Inferno Rods). All Inferno Rods can perform Noir Ball, a condensed ball of magic energy similar to Pomokai Holoholonas' Shiny Ball except it black with reddish hue. Multiple Inferno Rods can even make a more destructive collaborative Noir Ball,which can only matched by Ultra Big Shiny Ball enhanced by Primordial Magic Energy. Originally there are 13 Inferno Rods created in an attempt to create fully functional Noir Rod, but only 12 of them that finally repurposed into war machines by Naglfar to deal all Elemental Valkyries. Croix would sent these machines as last ditch effort to either kill or stall Witches of Midgard at Elemental Valkyries Hideout where they are controlled by her dark half. However, they are quickly destroyed by combined forces of Akko's gang, Saru, Perdy, and Veth. *'0-Fool': Only failed Noir Rod prototype that cannot be repurposed due to severely malfunctions upon its activation that it falls apart. *'I-The Magician': 3-eyed humanoid Inferno Rod monster that can levitate and hurls black fireballs. *'II-Priestess': Female version of Magician with unnaturally long clawed arms and skirt-like construct in place of legs. *'III-Empress': One-eyed humanoid Inferno Rod monster resembles a knightess. Attacks with rapier-like appendage in place of left arm. *'IV-Emperor': One-eyed humanoid Inferno Rod monster resembles a knight. Attacks with sword-like appendage in place of right arm. *'V-Hierophant': Brutish praying mantis-like Inferno Rod monster. *'VI-Lovers': Conjoined twin spider-like Inferno Rod monster. *'VII-The Chariot': Insectoid, centaur-esque Inferno Rod monster with lower half resembles horse's body whilst upper half resembles rhinoceros beetle. *'VIII-Strength': Resembles Priestess except having clawed hammer in place of arm. Strangely, it was very weak that Akko easily defeated by bisected it. *'IX-Hermit': Six-legged, crab-like Inferno Rod monster with small pinchers. Attacks with clawed legs or red bolts from its pinchers. *'X-Wheel of Fortune': Resembles Magician except smaller and intertwined with a spiked wheel. It roll towards its targets. *'XI-Justice': Winged and smaller version of Magician with cannons in place of arms. *'XII-Hanged Man': Resembles Magician except smaller and suspended on the air by several cables connected to an aircraft-like drone that resembles Noir Rod's aircraft form. LWA Ragnarok XII Hangedman.jpg|Hangedman LWA Ragnarok XI Justice.jpg|Justice LWA Ragnarok X Wheel of Fortune.jpg|Wheel of Fortune LWA Ragnarok IX Hermit.jpg|Hermit LWA Ragnarok VIII Strength.jpg|Strength LWA Ragnarok VII The Chariot.jpg|Chariot LWA Ragnarok VI Lovers.jpg|Lovers LWA Ragnarok V Hierophant.jpg|Hierophant LWA Ragnarok IV Emperor.jpg|Emperor LWA Ragnarok III Empress.jpg|Empress LWA Ragnarok II Priestess.jpg|Priestess LWA Ragnarok I Magician.jpg|Magician Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy